RP backlog
A night aboard the pity's pride Galeru: Having heard Lii's desperate cry in the night, Galeru casts restful sleep on Lii and his little friends and musters the Luke hoard into action. Arming them with pots for helmets and various woodworking and cutting tools they prowl the desk of the mighty... um.... ship... was going to use it's name there... felt like it had a name... ah well. They gather several small barrels, two large barrels, some planks of lumber, hay, nails, twine and a crate of whole, yet strangely indeterminate skeletons. Having gathered in the loins of the ships, they being cutting holes in the barrels, connecting them together with platforms. The two larger barrels are cut into sections and added back together to make a large chamber for Lii, while the smaller barrels are strewn throughout the higher reaches of the growing platforms, ramps and skeleton trusses. Next they add hay to all the small nooks and crannies, barrels and chambers. At this point Galeru realizes something is missing and going to grab Sasha's pelt and the two dried tentacles. He takes nails the pelt over the opening to Lii's chamber and attaches the leathery tentacles (which dried in a spiral fashion due to being wrapped around a rod) to the outside base corners making them into both ladders to the top tears and slides to the bottom. Quite satisfied with their efforts, the crew and Galeru are giving high fives and to each other when they hear Ariel sleepily searching through the ship to find out where the crew has gotten to. They must have woken her with their gentle sawing, hammering and soft soft singing. Galeru knowing that their mission is not yet complete, holds one of his claws to his mouth silencing the hoard and gaining their attention. He then begins to take off all his clothes and gestures for the Lukes to do the same (which they do, except for the pots, colanders, and one has chop sticks in his hair (he didn't quite get the idea) that they keep on their heads for protection). He tells them to quietly sneak behind him to get Lii and his friends and carry them to their new beds. If anyone sees them, freeze and blend into the background. Ariel (starting to become concerned that she can't find any Luke's anywhere and that no one is driving the ship) also heads to the deck. When she rounds the corner she is shocked to find every single one of the Luke's completely frozen and more than completely naked scattered across the deck. Some of them have their legs raised as if to step over something, others are crawling over crates and another one seems to be ready to leap into the air. Quite startled, she jumps back out of sight. Having regained her courage she peaks out again to find that indeed they are there, but they have all moved and are in different positions, but again frozen. Confused she rubs her eyes, wondering if she is still dreaming. Actually she kind of hopes that she is still dreaming given the current state of affairs. While she is distracted, Galeru casts Sound Illusion, making it sound like a wind full of leaves picks up behind her. She spins around looks, but nothing is moving in the breeze. She turns to yet again find this increasingly insane crew of Lukes however the deck is clear and empty. Will she think that she is sleep walking and go back to bed? Or continue the search? Galeru and the men in the meanwhile reach Lii and her sleeping companions and gentley pick them up so as not to wake them. Luckily they are sleeping so restfully (pretty much that you can see their hit points going up by the second...) that they do no awaken. Galeru, proud of the men for making it this far in the face of peril, but knowing that the return trip is going to be even more difficult. Stops at the top deck to talk to Gleaf (who has been watching, quite amused by the whole event so far). Having gained her acceptance into his plan he peers around the corner to see what Ariel will do next. guys, I didn't really mean to get so involved in this tonight. I was just having fun and one thought lead to another, I hope I haven't broken any cardinal rules by making story that involved other characters or overstepping Nik's bounds. I probably have. I guess you could kill Galeru in his sleep or something in revenge. But dragons do sleep with their eyes half open... just saying. If we are all good and such, maybe Natalie can decide if she would like to do something (or finish the night's story if you like) before I try to make the age old quest of getting the kids to bed without waking them?I totally want to draw this rat castle town...sounds bitchin' Iii: In the morning, Iii is so pleased with the surprise that she wouldn't even mind if Galeru didn't know her name OR gender ;) Ariel: Ariel is confused as to what the Lukes are doing, but it doesn't seem harmful. She thinks it might be related to the banging and whanging and whatnot that mysteriously stopped at about the same time as she encountered the Lukes, but has no proof since they have no whanging instruments at hand. She notes with approval that they have kept their head protective gear on, which is good, because they become infinitely less useful if they turn into clay dust. She returns to bed without spending much more time worrying about it, but noting that she should keep an eye out for whoever might be gaining influence over her army. They seem too dumb to her to have devised any kind of scheme (even one this odd and pointless seeming) on their own. Then again, they're probably smarter than she gives them credit for, since she gives them basically no credit at all. Galeru: Having seen Ariel pondering what to do next, Galeru returns (out of sight) to Gleaf with a thumbs up! Gleaf excitedly begins to shimmie and shake. Small buds begin to form along her many branches and limbs, while Galeru places his hands on her and begins to mimic her shimmieing and shaking, while humming softly. When the first bud blossoms, one of the Lukes backs up slightly as he feels the air around them instantly become denser and start to vibrate. As more of the blossoms emerge, they begin to glow slightly. Another Luke notices that Gleaf and Galeru begin to appear blurred as the light passing through the channeling bubble is warped in different directions very quickly. Unsure why, another Luke turns to his good friend Luke and whispers excitedly, "IT'S OVER 9000!". Just then another Luke (who has been keeping watch on Ariel), runs back and tells them, "So... um... Ariel has gone back to bed." Galeru looks at Gleaf. Gleaf looks at Luke. Galeru looks at Luke. Luke looks at Galeru. Galeru looks at Gleaf. (the blossoms are now brightly shinning) Gleaf looks at Galeru and shrugs. With a sound like a slight easing of a great breath from a very large creature she releases the channeling, which visibly wisps away from the ship into the abyss. The blossoms fold back into buds and gently sink back into her limbs. Galeru straightens up and mutters, "Too bad, that was going to be a very, very good dream... Onward men!" With renewed gusto the Luke Hoard heroically strides across the deck with their sleeping charges. Having returned to the loins, they lay them gently into their new little nooks, crannies and dens. Galeru is about to put Guii to bed when he realizes, quite beside himself, that he cannot remember if this creature is male of female. This especially bothers him because he is a bard and lore is kind of his thing... He decides to use female-neutral. Kind of like saying North-North-East; not because you are being specific about a location, but because you are pretty sure that the direction is north. However you secretly suspect that east is involved somehow. (redacted, edit gm nik 2/18/2016) Excitedly Galeru and the Lukes head back to the galley to celebrate. Galeru whips up some banana caramel souffle for the group (-6 fruit, -1 sugar, -2 goat milk)(full batch of how many Lukes? plus galeru). When he sees that an excited Gleaf has come down as well, he opens a barrel of fresh water and places her on top so that she can sink her roots deliciously in. "You know what would make our glorious success even better, my boys?!? If whenever someone asks you about tonight we all just shrug and chuckle to ourselves. Won't that be a great laugh!" They all hardily agree as they head back to bed or their shifts on the glorious (insert ship name here (The pity's pride edit gm nik 2/122016). 2/18/2016 GM Nik While going about hers studies in the discipline of scrollcrafting Ariel decides to take a few moments to peruse Torin's journal. She is able to open the book to a set of pages containing dude sketches and a breakdown of the hierarchy of demon gods. it shows: Asmodeus, the true god of hell. his 8 servants (though subservient) gods in their own rights Baalzebul - ruler of the cold realm, lord of lies. Barbatus - holds the keys to hell's gates. Belial - rules over his layer of hell, the burning forges of hell. Dispatr - Also known as the father of dis, king of despair, and the first king. He is one of Asmodeus's closest and longest-standing allies. Geryon - known as the serpent, he is lord of heresy. Mammon - a gold holding treasurer. He rules over the lightless realm of Erebus, the third plane of Hell. Mephistopheles -The Merchant of Soulsand Moloch - ruler of the infernal layer of Malebolge. It is said that all who burn join the armies of Moloch. A being of seething wrath, the Lord of the Sixth embodies both absolute discipline and directed destructive force. General of Hell's armies,Moloch endlessly trains his infernal legions to be the greatest martial force in the multiverse. The creation of Keo: Dispatr the iron lord, in a show of strength and dominance sent forth his most powerful servant Decrodnocht into Malebolge with the mission of crushing Moloch's army, its presumed this was to display to Asmodeus that hell need not a army of paltry minions but godlike demonic champions. A point well taken, as Moloch gazed upon his vast armies he beheld the demon slaying his mightysoldiers. Decades pass as Moloch assured his armies must be able to defeat this one foe, stands by until but a few soldiers in his once massive army remained. Desperate and driven to madness by this terrible loss and dishonor, he seethed his hatred upon the few remaining demons bonding them together with the essence of his very soul. It is said that in an instant and just one quick movement Ahm Keo'varus Ghar stood beyond the bloodied corpse, clasping the head of Decrodnocht in one of his mighty claws. The last part contains information of Keos hierarchy: Termendeus, a skeletal frame covered in spiked armor - the general of keos forces. and Zageron, a dragonborne lich obsessed with forging demons using the souls of the mad, the book mentions him as creator of the demons Blurmby, Dov, Gorgarocha, Sartax, Stizgurgin, and Su'kartu. Upon sharing this information with the group, Rekk recalls that much of the ever-light crusades that took place in the mad realm following the defeat of Keo involved destroying the keeps, strongholds, and training grounds. He remembers stories of the defeat of Termendeus and Zageron. "I wouldn't be surprised to learn island Millyway's ™ is built on wasn't once the lair of Zageron. That forsaken crypt was clearly a foul pit used to forge demons." Rekk: Having witnessed The Everflow from the ships deck, Rekk explains that many of the followers of Sarenrae in his order also offer prayer to Matravesh, Godess of the flowing rivers. His order has long understood that when you work with fire, a nearby water source is of great importance. He informs the party that the blessings of Matravesh during the crusades inspired a new resurgence in her faith within the church of Sarenrea. It has become common practice when constructing worship sites to honor Sarenrea that the priests must maintain temple grounds featuring a spring where offerings and thanks may also be paid to Matravesh. He has heard that there are some members the church in lands outside of Erde (not of his order) also offer prayer to Tymora, Godess of luck. Ariel examines Torins journal 4/5/2016 and reads a section with information about Sarenrae: She teaches temperance and patience in all things. Compassion and peace are her greatest virtues, and if enemies of the faith can be redeemed, they should be. Yet there are those who have no interest in redemption, who glory in slaughter and death. From the remorseless evil of the undead and fiends to the cruelties born in the hearts of mortals, Sarenrae's doctrines preach swift justice delivered by the warhammer's fierce blows. To this end, she expects her faithful to be skilled at swordplay, both as a form of martial art promoting centering of mind and body, and so that when they do enter battle, their foes do not suffer any longer than necessary. Sarenrae is known to be among the early gods that battled Rovagug in defending creation. During this magnificent war of prehistory, the Dawnflower cast down Rovagug to the center of the world. It is believed that after Asmodeus bound the Rough Beast there, Sarenrae placed therein the raging flames of the sun as an eternal torment. Sarenrae selected Lord quitus Tarken Sandor as her condiut and through him separated the spirit of Ahm Keo'varus Ghar from the demons physical form. Sarenrae counts all non-evil gods as companions, and even communicates with evil deities in the hopes of converting them from their dark ways. She has some distrust for Asmodeus due to arguing over the souls of the dead. Her only true enemy is Rovagug. Sarenrae manifests as a bronze angelic beauty, with golden hair composed of flowing flame. From one hand emits a holy light which trickles down like liquid luminescence, whereas the other holds a scimitar emblazoned with radiant fire. Her holy light provides healing and sustenance, while the scimitar creates gusts of winds that remove disease and fear. Sarenrae has numerous angelic servants. Her herald, the Holy Sunlord Thalachos, is a platinum-skinned angelic minion that is escorted by 11 divine doves. Bryla:This servant of Sarenrae is manifested as a wheel of flaming sunlight. Charlabu: a gold-colored hound archon that often appears in a canine form Mystmorning: This servant of the Dawnflower is an intelligent animated blade and possesses the same powers as that of a celestial unicorn. The church of Sarenrae is mostly composed of altruistic priests who are also ready to be stern should it be warranted. The church is known for blessing crops, healing the sick, and reforming criminals and evil doers. They are often consulted to solve feuds and disputes among neighbors and family. Iii comforts Fleeble 6/1/2016 Mike Iii bypasses the considerable hubub on the deck (something insane is always going on with those Homunculukes, anyways) and walks downstairs, plopping her pack next to her little furry friends' play structure. As she's feeding Mii and Nii each a treat, she hears a soft moan from the other side of the gallery. She's used to the goats and sheep being pretty noisy, but this doesn't sound like any of them. "Fleeble? Is that you?" A few sniffles come out of the darkness, and then a moment later Fleeble emerges, his eyes bloodshot and swollen. "Brian, Betty, they both..." he starts, pointing towards the blanket-draped bodies of his newly-trained (and now departed) nether reys. Iii looks confused for a moment, and then realizes what has happened. Half of Fleeble's words are being lost to tears. "I thought they were stronger... big mistake... and now they'll never... come baaaaack!" He trails off into a long wail. Iii walks to him and embraces him, patting his shoulder. "There, there. Let's go sit with the goats." The two walk over to the blanket-covered pile of hay that Fleeble keeps as a bed for himself, in the corner nearest to the food trough his animals use. They sit down next to eat other, Fleeble's hands wrapped in Iii's soft paw, and talk softly together until they are too exhausted to continue and finally drift off to sleep. Ariel searches Torin's journal 6/6/2016 GMNik Having mixed luck in previous attempts to utilize Torin's journal, Ariel sits down to focus her will into the book in search of information on "the long road". The journal flops open revealing a folded page that seem to have been torn from another book and a set of pages written in the journal describing a mundane conversation with a miner who had been to Keo's domain in search of magnetite ending with a sliver of relevant information. "... the old fool seemed to really believe a gateway to the long road is simply hanging out in the darkness. Though i suppose there are many improbable things in that forsaken place." Written upon the torn page (front) Spring passes and one remembers one's innocence. Summer passes and one remembers one's exuberance. Autumn passes and one remembers one's reverence. Winter passes and one remembers one's perseverance. "Master, what of Time?" You would measure time the measureless and the immeasurable. You would adjust your conduct and even direct the course of your spirit according to hours and seasons. Of time you would make a stream upon whose bank you would sit and watch its flowing. You would walk the long road aside its curves, Yet the timeless in you is aware of life's timelessness, And knows that yesterday is but today's memory and tomorrow is today's dream. And that that which sings and contemplates in you is still dwelling within the bounds of that first moment which scattered the stars into space. Who among you does not feel that his power to love is boundless? And yet who does not feel that very love, though boundless, encompassed within the centre of his being, and moving not form love thought to love thought, nor from love deeds to other love deeds? And is not time even as love is, undivided and paceless? But if in you thought you must measure time into seasons, let each season encircle all the other seasons, And let today embrace the past with remembrance and the future with longing. Written in Torin's handwriting on the side: Charlabu - servent of Sarenrae - archon hound- aspect of summer Those lost upon the road may never wish to be found. we must entertain that if such a gateway does exist in a realm of demons that the keepers and the very road itself may be corrupted by dark arcana. Written on the torn page (back): Amid the grace of quiet stones, a stroll down pebbled path. There within a forgotten time, behind swirling sands. Stands now in aged seclusion, of monuments to grief. A countenance in marble cast, the dawn flower in soft relief. Heavenly comfort emanates, a coronal healing swath. Winged guardian to souls now passed, sempiternal keepers of the watch. Deyzsch, Lem, Gleaf, Kah - those who stand before time, and bare witness to all that was and will be known. She shares the pages with the group, Rekk is about as aware of the details about charlabru as the pages minor details give, adding "children often wear dog masks during summer festivals, an old tradition based on a story of pack of dogs cleansing the old soil in fire, giving the crops a rich substrate with in which hearty crops may grow." Luke offers a job 8/25/2016 "A while back i had heard tales of people walking off into the woods following a song. then i got here and everyone was missing. on still nights ive heard music off in the woods but you know its pretty much dark by then and im wasted by 5 on a good day. So when i wake up in a haystack of pig trough in the morning the sound is always gone. You guys are do gooder types, cept that time you left me for dead. i bet you could go check it out or whatever." Gnogg pulls a few scrolls out of his mighty sack and splays them across the ground. One falls open which appears to be the old treasure map. around the edges can be seen an ancient script, with a sloppy translation written in common above the marking. "oh yeah check this out everyone! i had the old guy that makes golums for the bartender translate it for me "Thank you, my noble companions, we have prevented the demons inhabiting my sisters from tampering with the rift. Sorry to drag you in, my friends but i had no choice, time as you know it is safe once more. -Gleaf" had no idea what it meant but it sounds like it had something to do with your adventure. Gnogg then opens another scroll and touches its surface, runes skittered across the page begin to glow and a small golden beetle flys up from out of the parchment. He digs around his sack and pulls out a stone of travel and a tiny note and hands it to the beetle, who clutches it in its little legs, spreads it wings, and ascends through a tiny portal that forms above it. "Also, i told my friends id let em know if the other side of the portal was cool." before night falls that evening a group of 20 Gnolls, trellix, and Clunk Jr come wheeling their wagons into town.